Un amor más allá de las estrellas
by Mikan Hirasawa OwO
Summary: Después de salvar a Tokio las Sailor Scouts continuaron con su vida acompañadas con el grupo Three Light quienes decidieron permanecer en la tierra un poco más. Esto permitió que Seiya Kou experimentara el amor de una forma bella y divertida. A excepción de Mikan y Marceline, el resto de los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.


No sé cómo terminé envuelta en esto. No sé en qué momento pasó. No sé cómo en tan poco tiempo alguien logró atraer mi atención.

Todo comenzó en mi primer día de clases en la preparatoria en Japón. Recuerdo que estaba muy nerviosa porque el año escolar ya había empezado y yo apenas iba a retomar las clases después de mi intercambio. Así es, salí de Japón por una beca de intercambio. Fui a México y, como allá ya había terminado el primer año de prepa y, por lo tanto, el "ciclo escolar", regresé a Japón. Me validaron papeles y se me permitió empezar a cursar el segundo año de prepa.

Habían pasado ya 3 meses desde que el curso en Japón empezó y el solo pensarlo me atormentaba, pues iba a ser la nueva y eso no me gustaba, creo que lo que más odio en la vida es ser la nueva. Sin más llegué a la escuela temprano, no quería ser la nueva y la que llegaba tarde, pero llegué muy temprano por lo que decidí dar una vuelta por la escuela y encontrar mi salón. Cuando lo encontré el tiempo había avanzado y ya había más chicos en la escuela. Me dirigí al interior del salón y me senté en un lugar al fondo, pues no me gusta llamar la atención, pero todo fue en balde. A los pocos minutos un gran grupo de chicas me rodeó.

—Hola—dijo una de ellas— Eres nueva, ¿cierto?

—Sí—Me limité a responder pues el gran comité de chicas que me recibió era muy grande y me sentí muy incómoda.

—Queremos preguntarte algo—volvió a hablar la chica.

—Adelante.

—Antes que nada quiero presentarme, mi nombre es Marceline y queremos saber ¿cómo es que tienes tan hermoso tu cabello?

— ¿Marceline? No suena japonés—pregunté intrigada.

—Sí soy japonesa, pero mi madre es de Inglaterra, por eso ese es mi nombre. ¿Me cuentas tu secreto ya, por favor?

Se armó un gran barullo entre las chicas a mí alrededor.

—Pues usé varios tratamientos cuando estuve en México—el ruido incrementó poco a poco y sentí que de un momento había más chicas a mí alrededor—Pero creo que los que más usé fueron a base de chile y aguacate.

Lo dije con tanta naturalidad que no había notado que dije que viaje a México. ¡Perfecto! Ahora quede como una presumida.

— ¡Vaya! Así que fueron shampoos mexicanos, eso suena algo exótico—dijo con sorpresa-— ¿no habrás traído 5 kilos de producto para vender y hacerte rica? —preguntó con mofa, pero a la vez con un tono de curiosidad. Creo que quería un cabello igual al mío.

—Lo siento, no me quedaba mucho dinero—le contesté con un tono de tristeza, pensé que mi oportunidad de hacer amigas se quedó ahí.

—Bueno, pero ¿crees que si a mí shampoo normal le agrego chile crecerá como el tuyo? —siguió preguntando.

Me anime un poco más y le contesté:

—Supongo que sí, eso me habían dicho las señoras de los mercados.

— ¿Mercados? —preguntó animándose también.

De un momento a otro sentí demasiadas miradas sobre mí, pero ya no me importó, así que le contesté:

—Es como un súper mercado, pero son varios puestos y cada uno tiene a una persona atendiendo y venden muchas cosas, pero estos son sobre la calle.

— ¡Ah! Como las calles de comercio aquí.

—Algo así, pero literal están sobre la calle, por el pavimento, no en la acera.

—Qué raro, pero suena genial. A propósito ¿cuál es tu nombre?

De un momento a otro llegó un grupo de chicas que se abrió paso entre la multitud. La primera que vislumbré fue una chica alta, de cabello largo y rubio con un moño en la cabeza. Se le notaba un poco molesta.

— ¿Qué diablos pasa?, ¿por qué todos están alrededor de mi asiento? — cuando fijó la vista en mí se calmó un poco y se le notó un semblante confuso y perturbado.

Antes de que yo pudiera hablar Marceline dijo:

—Mina, relájate. Si sigues enojándote te saldrán más arrugas—lo dijo en un tono burlón, después se dirigió a mí—Ven, siéntate conmigo hoy, ya mañana tendrás tu pupitre.

—Gracias—respondí alegre—por cierto, me llamo Mikan.

—Qué lindo nombre—me tomó del brazo y continuó hablando—te queda como anillo al dedo.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunté.

En lo que caminábamos al asiento de Marceline el grupo se dispersó y poco a poco se congregó en dicho lugar. También pude ver a las otras dos chicas que acompañaban a la rubia, una más o menos de la altura y complexión de Mina, pero con cabello corto y de color azul, además de que llevaba un par de gafas. Al menos no sería yo la única chica con gafas. La otra chica era más alta y también de complexión media, tenía el cabello largo y castaño. Logre escuchar lo que hablaban entre ellas.

— ¡Maldita Marceline! Un día de estos—se enojó demasiado por el comentario de Marceline.

—Tranquila Mina, no debes caer en sus provocaciones—dijo la chica de cabello azul.

—Amy tiene razón, no sirve de nada que te enojes—dijo la otra chica.

Ya en el pupitre de Marceline ella empezó a hablar.

—Pues por tu cabello, es castaño, pero se ve un poco verdoso, como el olivo. Algo así como verde olivo. En serio tu cabello es hermoso.

—Gracias—respondí con amabilidad.

Me siguieron preguntando cosas y después de un rato se volvió a escuchar una conversación en el grupo de atrás.

—Miren, Serena llegó temprano hoy—dijo Amy.

— ¡Que milagro Serena!

—Se me hizo tarde y no desayune—contestó la recién llegada con jadeos.

—Eso no me sorprende—dijo la chica alta.

—Lita, no te burles.

Al oír esto busqué entre mis cosas mi bento.

—En un segundo vuelvo—les dije a tod s.

Me dirigí hacia ellas. Vi a la nueva chica más baja que las otras 3, tenía el cabello rubio y largo, pero en 2 coletas con chongos en cada una. También traía un adorno sobre el moño del uniforme.

—Hola chicas—les dije con amabilidad—Soy Mikan y les ofrezco una disculpa por oír su conversación. Toma—le tendí mi bento a la chica de las coletas—Disfrútalo—me di media vuelta y regresé con Marceline.

—Que chica tan linda—dijo Serena—y tiene un hermoso cabello.

—Fue muy amable al darle su comida a alguien como Serena—dijo Lita.

—Lita—empezó a llorar Serena—deja de burlarte de mí—abrió el bento y empezó a comer.

En unos cuantos minutos la profesora llegó e hizo que todos se sentaran y después pidió que me presentara. Empezó con la clase de biología, una de mis materias favoritas, pero al final de dicha clase creo que quedé como una sabelotodo, pues no dejaba de contestar a todo lo que la profesora preguntaba. Creo que inclusive le gané a Amy, quien era la más lista del salón, según me dijo Marceline.

El día continuó hasta su fin y al parecer el marcador quedó igual entre Amy y yo.

Después Marceline ofreció acompañarme de regreso a casa, pues íbamos casi por la misma ruta.

Antes de irnos de la escuela Serena se acercó a devolverme mi bento. Vi que iba acompañada de las chicas de hace rato y otros tres chicos, los tres eran altos y de complexión media, tenían el cabello largo y recogido en coleta la única diferencia era que uno tenía el cabello castaño, otro lo tenía grisáceo y el último lo tenía de color negro.

—Perdona Mikan, te deje sin almuerzo—me regreso el bento y tenía unas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Como tenía más o menos la altura de Amy me tomé la libertad de alzar la cara de Serena y verla directo a los ojos, después le toque su hombro y le acaricie la cabeza.

—No te preocupes Serena—le conteste dedicándole una sonrisa—Si quieres traeré un bento extra solo para ti.

— ¿En serio?—preguntó entusiasmado y con un brillo en los ojos me dijo—Gracias Mikan.

Corrió de vuelta con sus amigos y caminaron en dirección opuesta a la que yo iba. Se despidió con un ademán de manos y siguió su camino. Noté que el chico de cabello negro me estuvo observando todo el tiempo. Nada más llego Serena a su lado y le preguntó:

—Oye Serena, ¿quién es esa chica?

—Su nombre es Mikan y me dio un delicioso desayuno. Es la chica nueva de mi clase.

—Es muy linda—dijo el chico de cabello grisáceo.

— ¿Qué?—gritó Mina molesta.

—Chicos, yo los alcanzo después, tengo que hacer algo.

Todos lo voltearon a ver.

— ¿Hacer qué?—preguntó el chico de cabello castaño.

—Algo—caminó al lado contrario despidiéndose de los chicos y las chicas.

— ¿A ti te había dicho algo? –preguntó el chico de cabello castaño.

—No, no me comento nada—dijo el chico de cabello grisáceo.

— ¿Qué les parece si vamos por un helado?—dijo Serena— ¿Ustedes vienen?, ¿Yaten?, ¿Taiki?

—Vamos—contestó Mina por ambos.

Y los arrastraron junto a ellas. Yo seguí mi camino y después de 20 minutos llegamos a un cruce donde Marceline dio vuelta y se fue a su casa después de despedirse de mí. Seguí con mi camino durante diez minutos más y antes de llegar a casa de mis tías me di vuelta y dije:

— ¿Por qué te atreves a seguirme? No traigo nada de valor, por si querías robarme—dije a un chico alto, de cabello negro y con el uniforme de la preparatoria.

—No, no, para nada. Es solo que quería que llegaras a salvo a tu casa—dijo el chico.

—Pues ya llegué, puedes irte—le grite aunque estaba a 5 metros de distancia.

Él sin ninguna pizca de preocupación visible en su rostro se acercó a mí.

—Me dijeron que eres nueva y que te llamas Mikan.

— ¿Y eso a ti que te importa?—le dije un poco grosera.

—Es un lindo nombre, te queda muy bien—dijo con un tono dulce y a unos cuantos pasos de mí—Mi nombre es Seiya, a tus órdenes.

Solo causo que me sonrojara y me di la vuelta hacia la entrada de la casa y le dije:

—Ya puedes irte.

Pero no se marchó.

— ¿Qué esperas?—le volví a gritar.

—A que entres a tu casa—dijo con una linda sonrisa.

Antes de que dijera otra cosa llego mi tía en su moto y al ver a Seiya no dudo en bajarse e irse contra él.

—Mikan, entra a la casa—me dijo. Se quitó el casco y se dirigió a él—Primero con Serena, ¿ahora con mi sobrina?

—Nunca pensé que fuera tu sobrina, es demasiado linda, bonita y dulce—dijo un poco burlón y un poco nervioso.

Lo tomó por el suéter del uniforme.

—Aléjate de ella, no quiero que se junte contigo Seiya—lo empujó en ademán para que se fuera.

—Haruka tranquila. Solo la cuide de camino a acá—dijo con una pose relajada.

—No me interesa, solo vete—guardó su moto en la cochera, me tomó de la mano y entramos a la casa.

—Pensé que ya no me odiaba—dijo Seiya y comenzó su camino a su casa.

Dentro de la casa.

—Mikan—habló molesta la tía Haruka—no quiero que tengas nada que ver con ese tipo.

—Sí tía, tranquila. No quiero saber de él nunca—le dije para relajarla.

Entró mi otra tía a la sala.

— ¿Qué pasó?, ¿por qué tanto escándalo?—traía su mandil puesto.

—Era Seiya, no sé cuáles son sus intenciones, pero cuidaré a Mikan de él.

—Tranquila Haruka—dijo mi tía con su dulce voz—No le veo lo malo.

—Michiru, simplemente no quiero que tengan contacto.

En eso una pequeña niña bajó por las escaleras.

— ¿Por qué gritan?—dijo somnolienta.

—Perdona Hotaru, ven te acompaño a dormir—le dije.

—No se duerman que la comida estará pronto—dijo Michiru.

—Pero estoy cansada tía—le dije.

—Ya sabes que el horario para comer está establecido, así que vayan a lavarse las manos.

—Bueno. Tía, ¿podrías hacerme un bento extra a partir de mañana?

— ¿Un bento extra?, ¿Para quién?—preguntó dubitativa.

—Para una chica que conocí hoy, que al parecer, nunca llega a tiempo a clases y no desayuna. Se llama Serena Tsukino.

— ¿Serena Tsukino?—preguntó la tía Haruka— ¿Vas a la misma escuela que ella?

—Sí es muy linda.

—Qué mundo tan pequeño. Espero sean buenas amigas—dijo mi tía Michiru.

Comimos y subí a jugar con Hotaru un rato. Cuando se quedó dormida fui a mi habitación a hacer mi tarea.

El día llegó a su fin y yo me fui a dormir.

Al día siguiente estaba más nerviosa, no sabía en qué términos había quedado el día anterior. Pusieron mi pupitre hasta el fondo del salón, así que fui a sentarme y Marceline se acercó a mí.

—Lástima que te mandaron hasta atrás, me la había pasado muy bien ayer contigo.

—Igual yo—le dediqué una sonrisa.

En eso entraron Amy y Lita.

—Mira quien es nuestra vecina—dijo Lita, saludando con la mano.

—Hola chicas—les regresé el saludo.

De pronto sentí más ruido del normal, pero no le di importancia hasta que Marceline se hizo a un lado, dejando ver al trío de chicos que acompañaban a Serena y sus amigas el día anterior.

—Hola preciosa—dijo el chico de cabello grisáceo.

—Nos han pedido un favor y hemos venido a ayudar—dijo el chico de cabello castaño.

—Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, ¿qué están haciendo aquí?—preguntó Amy con curiosidad.

—Alguien nos pidió que nos presentáramos como Three Light y cantáramos una invitación a esta linda chica—dijo Seiya con una gran sonrisa.

Y así, sin que pudiera negarme, cantaron la invitación. Debo admitir que no lo hicieron mal.

—Gracias, nunca había escuchado de ustedes.

— ¿En serio?, pero nos conocen en todo el mundo—dijo Yaten un poco molesto.

—Lo siento, en verdad no los conozco.

—Habrá tiempo de que nos conozcas—agregó Taiki.

—Y entonces, ¿qué dices?—dijo Seiya al mismo tiempo que me tendía una caja de chocolates y dos boletos para una función de teatro.

Yo quería decirle que no, pero todos estaban mirando y sentí una gran presión. Mejor momento no pudo escoger, me tenía acorralada y la única salida era decir:

—Sí—dije por fin muy nerviosa.

Los murmullos desaparecieron y en cambio se escucharon gritos de emoción y otros más de decepción.

—Muchas gracias bella señorita, paso a recogerla a las 5 de la tarde.

Perfecto, iba a romper la promesa con la tía Haruka. El día se me hizo eterno, cada minuto que pasaba me acercaba a un tormentoso momento. No me gustaba rechazar las invitaciones, pero estar con Seiya es lo que menos quería hacer. Al final del día Marceline no paraba de hablar de lo afortunada que era, pero yo no lo consideraba así. Llegué a casa de mis tías y comimos normalmente.

— ¿Algo interesante paso hoy Mikan?—me preguntó la tía Michiru.

—Pues no mucho. Posiblemente al rato vaya al teatro a ver una obra a la que me dejaron ir.

— ¿Una obra de teatro?—preguntó la tía Haruka.

—Sí, creo que es "Medea"—maldije en mi mente a Seiya, ¿cómo supo que me gustaban los relatos mitológicos griegos?

—Que gran tema, espero te diviertas—dijo la tía Michiru.

— ¿Con quién irás?—preguntó la tía Haruka— ¿Y a qué hora regresas?

—Quede de verme con una compañera en el parque, regreso como a las 9.

—Está bien, te dejo dinero en la mesa de la sala—dijo la tía Haruka terminando de comer.

—Gracias tía.

La tía Haruka se fue a trabajar y me sentí muy mal por mentirle, odio mentirles a mis tías, pero tampoco me gusta faltar a los compromisos que hago, aunque era Seiya y hasta lo hubiera dejado planeado. Subí a cambiarme y espere que fuera la hora para irme.

La culpa me carcomía minuto a minuto. Dieron las 4:55 p.m. y salí de la casa y di la vuelta a la calle, no quería que Seiya se acercara a la casa. Doblando la esquina iba pasando Seiya en un auto rojo.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Tanto deseo tenías de verme?—preguntó.

Tengo que admitir que se veía muy bien, inclusive parecía que traía puesto un traje negro y camisa negra, pero al acercarme un poco vislumbre que solo era ropa que parecía formal.

— ¿Te vestiste así para mí?—me preguntó una segunda vez tratando de atraer mi atención.

—Así me visto siempre—contesté no muy feliz de verlo.

—No parece eso, por lo menos se ve que tu saco y boina color caqui son para ocasiones especiales.

No me había dado cuenta, pero sí me había vestido un poco formal pues, como él había dicho, ese saco y esa boina eran para ocasiones especiales y también traía un short blanco, unos zapatos negros y una blusa negra. Me subí molesta al coche.

—No iba a ir informal al teatro.

—Si tú lo dices.

Fuimos al centro de la ciudad y Seiya estaciono el coche en un estacionamiento público cerca del teatro.

— ¿Por qué aparcas aquí?—pregunté aún molesta.

— ¿Te molesta?

—Sí, mucho.

—Entonces aquí se queda.

—Eres un grosero.

—El teatro no queda lejos.

—Pero hay muchos comercios, nos pueden ver juntos.

—Ese es el plan linda.

Solo me estaba haciendo enojar con cada cosa que decía. En fin, salimos del estacionamiento y fuimos al teatro. Muchas personas nos vieron y yo solo quería que la tierra me tragara.  
En el teatro, antes de entrar nos formamos en una fila corta.

— ¿Por qué esta fila es más pequeña?

—Porque estos son boletos para un palco.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Grité— ¿Voy a estar en un palco contigo?

En ese momento una chica de la fila larga chocó contra mí y me tiró su refresco encima.

— ¡Mi saco!—grité casi llorando.

—Perdóname—contestó la chica.

Vi a una chica como de mi altura con cabello largo y negro. Traía un pantalón negro ajustado y un suéter rojo. Se veía realmente bonita.

— ¿Estás bien Mikan?—preguntó Seiya.

—Sí, pero mi saco no—aguantando para no llorar.

En eso un grupo de chicas llegó con la otra chica.

—Rei, aquí estamos—dijo una voz familiar.

—Espera Serena, estoy atendiendo otro asunto—se dirigió a mí—Discúlpame, si quieres puedo pagarte la tintorería, se ve que es una tela delicada.

—No te preocupes.

—En serio, conozco un lugar cerca de aquí. Vamos después de la función.

—Bueno.

— ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?—preguntó Seiya a las chicas.

Las chicas se dieron cuenta que era Seiya y se pusieron nerviosas.

—No creas que vinimos a espiarlos—dijo Serena nerviosa.

Las chicas le cubrieron la boca.

—No le hagas caso—dijo Mina—Vinimos a ver Menea.

—Medea, Mina —le corrigió Amy.

— ¡Ah sí! Medea.

—Ustedes son peores que los paparazzi—contestó Seiya—Tenemos que entrar Mikan.

Yo seguía al pendiente de mi saco, por lo que Seiya me tomó del brazo y me jaló al palco. Comenzó la obra y la vi para distraer mi mente. Al final la disfrute mucho, fue una buena adaptación. Después de la obra fuimos a tomar un helado mientras Rei veía como limpiar mi saco. Seiya me compró un helado de queso.

—Así que Mikan—me dijo Serena con una voz pícara— ¿Ya eres novia de Seiya?

Seiya se sonrojo y se puso nervioso, yo me quede seria.

—No, no es mi novio.

Vi de reojo como Seiya se desilusionaba.

—Pensé que Darien y yo ya tendríamos con quien salir.

—Lo siento Serena, sigue buscando a alguien más.

Vi la hora y me despedí de las chicas, me trague mi orgullo y le dije a Seiya que si me podía ir a dejar a casa de mis tías.

—Mmmmm…no, te tendrás que ajustar a mis horarios.

—Perfecto—le sonreí—Nos vemos mañana chicas.

Salí de la tienda de helados y empecé a correr. Eran las 8.30 p.m. y no quería llegar tarde a casa. A los cinco minutos Seiya me alcanzó en el coche.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?—deteniéndose para que me subiera.

—Tengo que llegar a las 9—me subí al coche.

Después de 10 minutos estábamos llegando a la entrada de la casa.

—Espera, no tenías que llegar hasta acá.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó confuso.

—Mikan, ¿qué haces con Seiya?—preguntó la tía Haruka fuera del coche—Sal de ahí.

—Tía Haruka, el solo me trajo a la casa porque vio que se me hacía tarde.

—Entra a la casa ahora mismo.

—Sí tía.

Me baje del coche y entré a la casa. Escuche como la tía Haruka intentaba darle las gracias, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas o amables que pudiera decirle, además de que Seiya decía cosas que solo le hacían perder el juicio. Por suerte me había librado de Seiya. Ya no lo tendría que volver a ver, o eso pensé hasta el día siguiente.

Caminando hacia la escuela me tope a Seiya y camino a mi lado todo el trayecto. Estaba muy incómoda, no sabía cómo comenzar una conversación, menos con él. Cuando llegamos a la escuela le di las gracias por acompañarme y fui directo a mi salón.

El día había estado tranquilo hasta que volvimos del receso pues encontré un regalo en mi pupitre. Al acercarme vi que eran galletas, se veían deliciosas. Me senté y espere que el resto del día estuviera calmado. Al final del día nada nuevo había pasado y me fui a dormir como cualquier otro día.

Al día siguiente supe que estaba destinada a ser torturada por Seiya. Durante dos semanas siempre estuvo esperándome fuera de mi casa para ir a la escuela y siempre me acompañaba de regreso a mi casa. Inclusive Marceline había decidido no "interponerse" y dejó de acompañarme de regreso a casa. Y siempre, durante algún momento del día, recibía un presente de su parte, ya fueran chocolates, bombones, paletas, etc. Se estaba volviendo una rutina hasta que cierto día cuando salí de la casa no me encontré con Seiya y el camino hacia la escuela fue algo…solitario. Pensé que ese día ya no sabría nada de él, pero regresando del receso encontré en mi pupitre una hoja de papel, de la cual yo sabía perfectamente quién era el remitente. Me senté y leí lo que decía la hoja, era una linda canción la cual, al terminar de leerla, causó un raro sentir en mí. No le preste más atención y continúe el día de clases con normalidad. Creía que vería a Seiya esperándome como cualquier otro día, pero no lo vi por ningún lado. Sentí un poco de alivio pues recordé que ese día mis tías pasarían por mí. Iba a ir a buscar el auto de la tía Haruka cuando Serena me intercepto.

— ¡Mikan!—Me gritó Serena.

En ese momento llegaron las demás chicas.

—Mikan—dijo Mina—Sabemos que Seiya ha estado llevándote todos estos días a tu casa y que también pasa por ti en las mañanas. Dinos… ¿ya son novios?

—No, no lo somos—dije algo molesta, esa pregunta me estaba desesperando.

— ¿Hoy no te acompañará a tu casa?—intentó una segunda vez Mina.

—No, hoy vendrán mis tías a recogerme, al parecer mi tía tendrá un concierto.

—Hablando de conciertos—dijo Lita—Hoy es el concierto de Michiru con Three Light.

—Me alegra que se presenten juntos de nuevo—dijo Amy—Son una combinación única.

— ¿Qué?, ¿la tía Michiru tocará con Three Light?—pregunté sorprendida.

— ¿Michiru es tu tía?—preguntaron todas aún más sorprendidas.

En eso llegaron mis tías con Hotaru.

— ¡Mikan!—me gritó la tía Haruka.

Todas volteamos a verla y caminamos hacia ellas.

— ¿Cómo que Mikan es tu sobrina Michiru?

—Cabeza de bombón, ¿cuánto tiempo sin verte?

—Haruka, no desvíes la atención de la pregunta—dijo Mina.

—Lo que pasa es que mi tía Haruka es mi tía por sangre. La tía Michiru, al vivir con la tía Haruka y cuidar de mí, la considero como mi tía—respondí.

— ¡Vaya! A estas chicas no se les puede escapar nada—dijo la tía Michiru riendo— ¿Y las veremos en la noche en el concierto?

En ese momento llegó Rei corriendo con 5 boletos en la mano.

—Chicas, sí conseguí los boletos—gritó Rei.

—Al parecer sí irán—dijo la tía Haruka—Vamos a comer y de ahí al concierto, ¿quieren acompañarnos?

—Nos encantaría—dijo Mina.

Fuimos a comer y después nos dirigimos al auditorio. Todo estaba en calma y no nos habíamos topado con Three Light en un buen rato. Todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, por lo que decidí ver el concierto en paz. El concierto empezó y me di cuenta de que Amy tenía razón, era una combinación única. La combinación del sonido del violín de la tía Michiru con las voces de Three Light fue fantástica.  
Después de la pausa de medio tiempo Seiya habló a las fans.

—Buenas noches. Les tenemos una sorpresa—guardó silencio mientras las chicas paraban de gritar—Cantaremos una nueva canción, una canción dedicada a una chica que se encuentra entre ustedes. También quiero agradecer a Michiru por preparar una nueva composición en violín para esta ocasión.

Las fans volvieron a gritar muy emocionadas.

Comenzó la tía Michiru a tocar y después de medio minuto Three Light comenzó a cantar. Unos segundos después me di cuenta de que era la canción que Seiya había dejado ese día en mi pupitre. La escuche atentamente y una calidez me abrazó el cuerpo. No sabía que me pasaba, solo sabía que se sentía reconfortante.

Horas después llegamos a casa y me dirigí a dormir. Solo pude soñar con Seiya y, de fondo, la canción que me había dedicado horas antes.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté feliz y decidida a pedirle perdón a Seiya ya que había sido muy grosera con él. Salí a mi camino habitual para ir a la escuela, pero de nuevo no estuvo esperándome afuera de la casa, pero me mantuve positiva pensando que lo vería en la escuela.

Al llegar a mí salón las chicas no dejaban de hablar del concierto de anoche. Me senté en mi pupitre y Marceline se acercó.

—Mikan, felicidades—dijo alegre—le has robado el corazón a Seiya Kou.

—No digas eso, solo es amable conmigo.

— ¡Aja! Y… ¿Qué sientes tú por él?

—Pues le tengo aprecio—dije con normalidad.

— ¿Segura?, ¿no será que te gusta?

—No digas esas cosas Marceline, los chicos no son mi fuerte.

—A mí se me hace que sí.

Antes de que contestara la profesora había llegado al salón y aplicó un examen sorpresa, el cual no me tomó mucho tiempo resolver, lo que me permitió hundirme en mis pensamientos. El resto del día estuve un poco distraída, pero eso no me impidió seguir las clases.

A la hora de la salida busque a Seiya, pero no lo encontré. Me dijeron que convocaron a Three Light para grabar el sencillo de la canción que cantaron la noche anterior. Llegue a mi casa un poco triste y noté muchos arreglos de flores que iban dirigidos a la tía Michiru. Iba ir directo a mi cuarto cuando me habló la tía Michiru desde la cocina.

—Mikan, que bueno que llegaste—me recibió muy contenta la tía Michiru—Te mandaron un arreglo de flores.

— ¿A mí?, ¿quién?—pregunté con gran curiosidad.

—Dijeron que era de parte del grupo Three Light.

— ¿Qué? Me desharé de ese arreglo—dijo la tía Haruka muy molesta y que había estado escuchando.

—No tía, sabes lo mucho que me gustan las flores, ellas no tienen la culpa. No las tires por favor—más que decírselo se lo suplique.

—De acuerdo—accedió de mala gana.

— ¿Qué arreglo es?

—El de tulipanes.

Me dirigí a la sala y en la mesa de centro había un arreglo de tulipanes color durazno. Se veían hermosas.

— ¿Cómo supo que me gustan los tulipanes?

Lo tomé y lo subí a mi habitación, poniéndolo junto a la ventana. Vi una nota, la tomé y leí:

"Mikan:

Hoy más que ningún otro día quería verte, pero nos llamaron del trabajo. En verdad lo  
siento. Posiblemente en la disquera nos pongan a trabajar hasta el cansancio para sacar  
un nuevo álbum, pero no importa. Ahora tengo a mi musa para darme toda la inspiración.

Tu eterno enamorado, Seiya."

Sentí como me ruborizaba poco a poco y como una sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro. La emoción se apoderó de mí, no sabía qué hacer, solo sonreía una y otra vez y leía la nota una y otra vez. El día llegó a su fin.  
Un día más comenzó y, como Seiya dijo, no asistió a la escuela, pero otro detalle apareció en mi pupitre, un pequeño oso de peluche. Los días fueron pasando y con cada día que pasaba, aparecía un nuevo detalle de él.

Pasaron dos semanas sin verlo y el ansia me estaba matando por dentro. Solo quería ver a Seiya. Y como si la vida me hubiera escuchado cierto día me llegó una nota por correo que decía:

"Te espero en la fuente de sodas en dos días a las 3 p.m."

Sin firma, pero sabía de quién era. Esperé esos dos largos días.

Me puse una blusa blanca y un short negro, ya que había estado haciendo mucho calor últimamente y unos zapatos negros. Tomé un saco negro ligero por si empezaba a hacer frío.

Salí hacia el punto de encuentro muy alegre, animada, pero muy nerviosa, podría decirse que era un volcán de sentimientos estallando constantemente. Llegue 10 minutos antes de lo citado. Por fin lo vería, por fin vería al chico que se volvió mi mundo en tan poco tiempo y con pequeñas muestras de su gran amor.

Me senté en una de las sillas del mostrador a esperar. Los minutos pasaron muy lento y traté de mil maneras posibles de controlarme.

De pronto sentí unos brazos rodeándome y enfrente de mí apareció un ramo de rosas. No quería voltear, los nervios y la emoción me petrificaron, además de que aún no estaba lista para ver a ese hombre que se volvió un simple sueño inalcanzable.

Como pude me arme de valor y gire sobre el asiento y lo vi, por fin lo vi, ahí parado como si nada, como si el tiempo que no nos vimos fuera solo unos simples minutos y tenía esa encantadora sonrisa. Llevaba puesto un traje semejante como el de sus presentaciones, pero este era color negro y tenía el saco colgado de un hombro.

—Hola Mikan—dijo emocionado—me alegra que decidieras venir.

—Estuve a punto de no hacerlo—dije en tono de broma y evitando que se notara mi gran alegría por verlo al fin.

Se acercó a mí.

—Eso me hubiera matado lentamente.

Nos quedamos viendo un instante pues un ruido llamó nuestra atención.

—Serena, haz arruinado nuestro plan—gritó Rei muy molesta.

Vimos a Serena y sus amigas espiándonos desde una mesa. Serena hizo tropezar a la mesera y tiró la bandeja de postres sobre la mesa donde ellas se encontraban.

— ¿Bombón?—preguntó Seiya molesto— ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Se notaba su malestar, por lo que veía él quería pasar lo más discretamente posible el día conmigo.

—Ho-hola Seiya—dijo nerviosa— ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

— ¿Ya les había dicho que son peores que los paparazzi?—estaba muy molesto.

—Seiya, no creo que debas ser tan duro—le dije un poco asustada. Este era un Seiya muy distinto al que conocía.

—Lo siento Mikan, pero por primera vez quería estar a solas contigo. ¿Cómo se enteraron de que estaría aquí?

Antes Seiya no se había dado cuenta, pero ahora vio bien el panorama.

— ¿Ustedes qué hacen aquí? ¿Ustedes les dijeron?—le gritó a un Taiki y a un Yaten avergonzados por haber traicionado a su hermano.

—Lo sentimos Seiya—dijo Taiki.

—Era esto o tener a esas rubias molestándonos todo el día—dijo Yaten señalando a Serena y Mina.

— ¿Por qué nos siguen chicas?—preguntó Seiya ya más tranquilo.

—Porque la diosa del amor y la belleza los quiere juntos—dijo Mina con orgullo.

—Si nos quieren juntos dejen de seguirnos—me tomó de la mano y me guió a la puerta de la fuente de sodas.

Una felicidad me recorría el cuerpo hasta que la puerta del establecimiento se abrió. En ese momento solo quería que me tragara la tierra. Nunca creí que mis tías llegaran a aparecer en la fuente de sodas ese día a esa hora.

—Seiya… ¿no te había advertido que te alejaras de Mikan?—dijo la tía Haruka muy enojada al ver nuestras manos entrelazadas.

Antes de que pudiera hacerle algo a Seiya me interpuse en su camino y, con una valentía que brotó de repente, le dije:

—Tía Haruka, no le hagas nada. ¡ÉL ES MI NOVIO!

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos y asombrados por tal revelación, incluida yo, pero reaccione a tiempo, tomé la mano de Seiya y lo saque rápidamente como pude de ahí. Corrimos a su auto y antes de encenderlo Seiya, sonrojado, preguntó:

—Mikan, ¿en serio? ¿Lo dijiste en serio?

—No te emociones Seiya—dije nerviosa y sonrojada. Tratando de desviar la mirada—teníamos que irnos de ahí.

Encendió el auto y andamos por la ciudad.

—Mi plan "a" se arruinó. ¿Quieres probar el plan "b"?

—Está bien.

Me sentí culpable y en lo que llegábamos al plan "b" decidí tomar la mano que tenía en la palanca de velocidades. Solo escuche una sonrisa de su parte. Tomó mi mano, la beso y la colocó en mi regazo.

—Lo siento, pero necesito ambas manos para llevarte a la sorpresa.

Crucé mis brazos pues sentí frío en su auto y espere en silencio a llegar a nuestro destino.

Pasaron unos minutos y llegamos al parque que estaba en las cercanías del centro de la ciudad.

— ¿Por qué vinimos aquí?

Es un día hermoso y sabía que no podríamos estar mucho tiempo en establecimientos, así que aquí estamos.

Salió del coche y fue a la cajuela. No hice más que imitarlo y cuando lo alcancé vi una sombrilla, que me tendió, una canasta y un mantel.

— ¿Tendremos un picnic?

—Así es preciosa—me tendió su brazo para que lo tomara—Y usa la sombrilla por favor, la compre para ti pues el sol ha estado muy agresivo en estos días.

—S-sí, gracias Seiya-kun.

El "kun" lo sentí más como un sollozo o un sonido ahogado que a una palabra. El rio un poco.

—Te encantará donde estaremos, es bajo el gran árbol. Ahí hay una gran vista.

—Pero seguiremos expuestos a tus fans.

—Pero tendremos como 5 minutos en un momento especial.

Llegamos a donde se encontraba el gran árbol. Seiya acomodo el mantel, colocó la canasta a un lado de él y me tendió la mano para que yo me sentara.

—Ven siéntate.

— ¿A tu lado?

—Es el único lugar disponible.

—Ammmm….sí, claro. Perdona.

Me ayudo a sentarme y me tendió un plato.

— ¿Qué comeremos? ¿Preparaste tú la comida?

—Así es linda.  
Puso un sándwich en mi plato, me causó curiosidad de que era, por lo que lo abrí y solté una pequeña carcajada.

— ¿Es en serio Seiya?

— ¿De qué te ríes? ¿Acaso no te gustan?

—No es eso—le di una mordida—Son mis favoritos.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, me encantan los sándwiches de mermelada y mantequilla de maní.

Fue muy lindo comer esos bocadillos mientras él se sonrojaba poco a poco. De tener una apariencia de un adulto a mis ojos se volvió un niño encaprichado con su bocadillo favorito y solo sonreía y reía para mí.

— ¿Una bebida?

—Por favor, pero ¿Qué has traído?, ¿leche?

—No, es agua de fresa. Síguete burlando y me desquitaré—me ofreció un vaso con agua de fresa.

— ¿Qué harás?, ¿me darás galletas?

Bebí un sorbo del vaso y lo hice a un lado. Él se acercó a mí y besó mi frente.

—Si continuas con las burlas el siguiente no será en la frente.

Solo sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba y la sangre ruborizaba mis mejillas. Estuvimos a gusto por un largo rato hasta que un grupo de fans se acercó abruptamente a pedir autógrafos. De alguna forma logré salir de entre ellas y decidí esperarlo a que terminara con sus fans.

— ¡Auch!—gritó un niño de unos 10 años que chocó contra mí.

—Perdóname—lo ayude a parar—Mira te ofrezco una paleta para disculparme.

Busque en mi bolso de mano y encontré una paleta de uva.

—Está bien, solo porque eres linda—tomó la paleta.

— ¿En serio crees eso?, ¿no deberías preocuparte por jugar con tus amigos?

—Ellos pueden esperar y sé que entenderán.

—Jajajaja, anda y ve con ellos—lo vi alejarse hacia un grupo de chicos de su misma edad que lo molestaron tan pronto los alcanzó. Me di la vuelta y encontré a un Seiya un poco molesto.

— ¿En serio? Coquetear con un hombre algo menor mientras estás en una cita conmigo no es lindo.

— ¿No me digas que eres de esos chicos celosos?

—No—cambió su semblante—Solo estaba jugando. Vamos, está atardeciendo, te llevaré a un lugar fantástico.

Me tomó de la mano y comenzamos a caminar.

—Oye, el auto está hacia el otro lado.

—Sí, pero la sorpresa no está muy lejos de aquí. Andando.

Estuvimos caminando alrededor de diez minutos y llegamos a…

— ¿El observatorio?

—Así es.

— ¿Por qué aquí?

—Solo entra.

Dentro encontramos a los hermanos de Seiya.

—Hola chicos, ¿ya está listo todo?

—Así es—contestó Taiki.

—Nada fallara Seiya—dijo Yaten.

— ¿Los volvieron a seguir?

Ambos chicos se pusieron nerviosos. Seiya pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros abrazándome.

—Con que nada fallaría, ¿eh? Ven Mikan, ya va a comenzar.

Entramos a una sala con muchos asientos vacíos y un gran proyector en medio. Bien, entramos a la sala de proyecciones del observatorio que daba proyecciones sobre el universo y presentaciones que explicaban de manera fácil los descubrimientos que se han hecho del universo.

— ¿Un show estelar?

—Algo así.

Me sentó en la primera fila y vi el show muy emocionada.

Al final de la función.

— ¡Wow, sigue asombrándome el cosmos!, pero… ¿cómo supiste que me gustaría? ¿Cómo has sabido todo lo que me gusta?

—Linda, lo veo en tu aura.

—Está bien, oficialmente me das miedo.

—Espera, aún falta algo.

Las luces se apagaron de nuevo y el proyector echó a andar otra vez, proyectando un cielo muy estrellado en el que se vislumbraba parte de la Vía Láctea en el cielo y entre la nube estelar que la componía había un grupo de estrellas muy curiosas, pero no logré descifrar porque me llamaron tanto la atención. De pronto el cielo estrellado se fue tornando oscuro, pero el grupo de estrellas que aprecié con anterioridad no desapareció y pude ver el mensaje de Seiya.

"Eres la estrella que iluminó mi camino. ¿Quieres seguir iluminándolo para siempre?"

—Seiya… —no pude continuar, solo me sonroje y lo mire fijamente.

—Mikan, ¿te gustaría ser mi chica especial?

—S-sí Seiya.

El silencio fue interrumpido por el ruido de un grupo de chicas que celebraba.

—Me esperaba esto—dijo Seiya.

Serena y sus amigas estaban en asientos un piso arriba de nosotros, junto con los hermanos de Seiya y…

— ¿Qué hacen aquí mis tías?

— ¿Qué dices?—Seiya siguió mi mirada y vio a mis tías junto al grupo de chicas que celebraba.

Solo vi una mirada asesina de parte de la tía Haruka dirigida a Seiya y una sonrisa de parte de la tía Michiru, entre ellas estaba Hotaru celebrando como lo hacían las demás chicas.

— ¿Te llevo a tu casa?

—Por favor.

Las tías salieron de la sala, por lo que nosotros nos apresuramos a llegar al auto de Seiya para llegar a la casa de mis tías. Estaba realmente nerviosa, no sabía que diría la tía Haruka y juraba que mataría a Seiya tan pronto lo viera.

El trayecto a la casa fue más largo de lo que debería, pero por fin llegamos. Solo hubo un pequeño inconveniente, habíamos llegado al mismo tiempo que las tías.

—Hola chicos, ¿no gustan pasar?—dijo la tía Michiru con una gran sonrisa cuando bajó del auto con Hotaru en brazos.

—N-no, no se moleste—dijo Seiya muy nervioso.

La tía Haruka guardo el auto en el garaje y paso enfrente de nosotros sin decir nada.

—No se preocupen por ella, lo está tomando demasiado bien.

Y así fue todo esto. Aquí me encuentro un mes después aún sin entender como paso esto, ni como se ha mantenido la paz.

*Se escucha un claxon*

—Mikan, Seiya ha llegado.

—Gracias tía Michiru, enseguida bajo.

Solo sé que ha sido tan divertido y entretenido todo este tiempo.

*Como cada noche de cita Haruka salió para "hablar" con Seiya antes de que Mikan saliera*

—Ya sabes a qué hora la quiero.

—Sí Haruka.

—Trátala bien.

—Sí.

—No la lastimes o…

—Me partirás la cara, harás de mi vida un infierno y me echarás de la galaxia.

—Qué bueno que lo tienes claro.

*Mikan salió de la casa*

—Vámonos Seiya-kun.

—Mikan, márcame si quieres que vaya por ti.

—No te preocupes por mí tía Haruka, estaré bien.

*Mikan subió al auto y acto seguido Seiya la imitó. Cómo sabía que tenía impunidad cuando Mikan estaba cerca se despidió de la siguiente manera*

—No te preocupes, la traeré a tiempo—y con una sonrisa descarada continuó—Adiós T—Í—A.

*Seiya arrancó y se fue antes de que lo alcanzara Haruka. Haruka contó hasta 10 y entró a la casa*

—Ese chico me va a matar del coraje.

—Se ve que también te diviertes con esta relación mi amor—dijo Michiru sonriendo.

* * *

Hola chic s, aquí les traigo otra historia de la cual tenia una espinita de "Pobre Seiya, no puede quedarse solo".

Espero la hayan disfrutado como mis otras historias.  
También quiero agradecerle a **Ana Valdenegro** que me hizo la aclaración de que Naruto en su forma chica es Naruko :3 y si no lee esta historia aun así se lo agardeceré en la otra historia de Naruko que haré.


End file.
